I'd bleed myself dry for you
by pepsimax1
Summary: Matt has been kicked out, when a mysterious stranger offers him a job as a rent boy. But among the sex and violence, will matt find more? YAOI. My first fanfic, so give it a chance? DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

REWRITTEN CHAPTER ONE!!!!! D'you guys think it's better?

"Mum, Dad," Matt said, almost so quietly that it was inaudible, "there's something I have to tell you."

Matt had been dreading this moment for three years.

Three years of lying to himself, and everyone around him. Of hating who he was, and what he felt. But that was then. Now, Matt had accepted who he was. He'd accepted that, no matter how much he wished he could feel differently, there was no way he could. He was attracted to boys, and there was nothing he could do about it. All he had to do now was hope that his parents would accept him.

It had been difficult for him to come to terms with the fact he was gay, of course it had. In fact, it taken almost all of the three years he'd known for Matt to stop hating himself, and like himself for who he was. He'd rather be gay than a murderer or rapist. Twiddling his thumbs together, Matt waited for his parents to ask him what he had to tell them.

"Hmmm?" his parents asked, "And what's that dear?"

"Well, I don't really know how to say this" Matt said, his voice becoming higher and his breathing more shallow, "but, well, please don't hate me, but..."

As much as he'd prepared himself, he just could not get the words out. Now, with his parents sitting down on the sofa, looking at him with there penetrating, yet loving eyes, Matt had become speechless.

_'Why was it so much much easier when I practised in the mirror!' _he thought.

Taking long, deep breaths, Matt felt a strange heat prickle him on the back of his neck, and he felt uncomfortable as it spread onto his cheeks. Now he felt worse. He was nervous, no – terrified, and now he was blushing so much it looked as though he had a fever. After what seemed like an hour of silence, Matt ran out of the room, and up the stairs towards the bedroom, tripping slightly on the way.

_'OhmygodohmygodOHMYGOD!' _he screamed inside his head, pacing his room up and down, _'Great! Now I have to tell my parents I'm gay, and I made a complete and utter tit of myself!'_

Lying down and trying too cool off, Matt closed his eyes, waiting for his parents to come up and talk to him. And, as if like clockwork, he heard their footsteps as they walked into his room and sat down on the bed.

"Matt, we think we know what you wanted to tell us downstairs, and it's okay, we already know," his dad said, placing his hand on Matt's shoulder reassuringly, "you don't have to hide it anymore"

"Really?" Matt asked. How could his parents know? It wasn't as if he made it obvious, he didn't dress gay, or do anything that screamed "HOMO!!". At least, he didn't think he did....

"Yes, we know. We've known for quite some time now, to be honest. I'm curious, how long did you think you'd be able to keep it to yourself? Surely you knew that we'd be having this conversation eventually," his mother replied, somewhat coldly Matt thought, given the situation.

"Well, yeah, I know...but....I had to know for myself first, you know?" Matt responded, feeling a little better now that it was out. It felt as though a weight had been lifted off of him, and now, finally, he could live his life how it was meant to be lived. The chains of his lie had melted away, and now, he was free.

"Well, Matt, I'm sure your teachers wouldn't lie to you about a failed grade,there's no reason to go and double check for yourself!" his father laughed, giving Matt a playful nudge with his elbow. An action like that was just like his dad.

He didn't care that his son was failing, because, when he was a child, he hadn't cared about school, and he still managed to work his way up to where he was now. And right now, he was in a pretty good place. He owned a porsche, a 6 bedroomed house, and a had a beautiful family. And all of that without school. No, it didn't matter to him that Matt was failing at school.

"Wh...what? You think that I ran out of the room because I couldn't tell you I was failing at SCHOOL! I couldn't care less about that!!" Matt shouted. The sense of security, of freedom, of peace that had taken him in now seemed like a distant dream, and it was so good Matt could still taste it.

"Well, Matt, We thought you took your studies seriously and-"

Matt couldn't take it anymore. He had to to tell his parents, and he had to tell them right now. Closing his tight tight shut and holding his breath, he shouted out "I LIKE BOYS!!!" at the top of his voice, keeping his eyes shut.

"Matt," his father said, his voice deeper and more serious than it had ever been before, "what the hell do you-"

"I MEAN..." Matt interrupted again, "I MEAN THAT I LIKE BOYS. I LIKE TO KISS THEM, AND TOUCH THEM, AND SEE THEM NAKED. I FUCKING WANT TO HAVE SEX WITH THEM AND I'M TIRED OF KEEPING IT TO MYSELF!!!!!"

Finally opening his eyes, the light seemed brighter than before. Everything seemed different now. Now, he was officially out.

This was the point of no return.

There was no going back.

Everything had changed.

Panting slightly, Matt wished he could have come out a little less dramatically, but he figured he was officially out and gay now, he might as well be a little dramatic. Looking at his father, he could see him shaking. Was it with anger? Matt stepped off the bed and walked over to him, putting his hand on his shoulder

"Dad I..."

"Not now Matt. Just....go." He replied through gritted teeth, avoiding all eye contact with Matt. Looking at his mother, Matt walked out of the room and ran downstairs and out of the door, a tear streaming down his face.

…......................................................................

The cold from the streets had started to make Matt's toes feel numb, but he didn't care. He'd rather they dropped off from frostbite than go back home, into the warmth. He knew his parents were religious, and that it would be hard for them, but he didn't expect them to tell him to leave. Walking the streets, Matt felt tranquil. At peace. Of course he was nervous, scared even, about what was going to happen now, but the silence of the night was a small reassurance. A reminder that, he, Matt, was just one person in a big wide world. That someone, somewhere, could be going through the exact same thing. Matt looked up at the moon, and felt the cool breeze sweep across his face. A small smile formed on his face. The worst part was over now, wasn't it?

Feeling a strange sensation in his jeans pocket, Matt realised he'd received a text. But...it was almost one a.m now...who'd be texting him this late? Taking the phone out of his pocket, Matt read the text from his father-

_Matt. Your stuff is outside the house. Don't ever come back._

So that was it. Matt had been abandoned by his parents. Running home, he found his stuff in three black bin bags. His whole life, packed into three bags. Picking them up, Matt took one last look at his home, and started walking, trying to think of what his options were. His parents, Matt had assumed, were the ones that were going to be the easiest to tell. His friends were going to be the difficult ones. Well, his parents had reacted worse than Matt could have predicted, so telling his friends was not an option. No, Matt needed someone who distant enough to not care he was gay, but also kind enough to let his stay at there house until he had things sorted out. But...who did Matt know like that? Then it became clear.

_Mello._

Mello was the boy Matt had first noticed. Well, the first boy he had noticed_ sexually_ anyway. Matt had worked for the school paper, and was doing an article on the swimming team. They were a week away from a big competition and apparently it was important for the readers to know how they trained.

This wasn't the type of thing Matt had pictured himself doing when he'd joined up. He wanted to be an investigative journalist, someone who followed and questioned people, someone secretive. That was something that attracted Matt to the paper. So, writing about how the swimming team practically rubbed themselves together while they swam, and were possibly the gayest people he had ever seen, was not something he was particularly interested in.

Until he saw Mello.

Climbing out if the pool, the water dripped off his pale, toned body. He was thinner than the other swimmers, but it was clear that he worked very hard on his body. His perfectly defined arms showed a great strength, and the water, now running down from his body and onto the floor, only highlighted his tight, pale six pack. Matt swallowed. Now why couldn't he write a story on THAT! Feeling a stir in his boxers, Matt pulled the laptop closer, hoping to hide the fact that he was currently very turned on.

"Hey!" someone shouted from the other end of the pool, "Matt's got a boner! He getting turned on from watching us in our speedos! Aren't you you little gayboy!" he taunted, pointing at the obvious bulge in Matt's trousers. Now everyone was laughing at him. Well, not everyone. Not Mello. In fact, Mello was telling everyone to leave Matt alone, he was sticking up for him.

And it was that kindness, that refusal to follow the crowd and conform, that Matt needed right now. So, taking a chance, Matt walked to Mello's house. It was much smaller than his own. Correction – it was much smaller than the one Matt used to live in, and the paint had begun to wear off, making it look like no one had lived there for quite some time. Taking a guess on which room was Mello's, Matt threw a stone at the window, and another, and another.

"Who the fuck is it?" came a low, dark voice.

"It's Matt, from school," he replied, wondering if Mello would even remember him, "I work for the paper," he added, just to make sure he would.

Sighing, Mello went back inside the window and walked wearily downstairs. The harsh wind took him by surprise, and it wasn't until he stepped outside that he realised he was only in his boxers.

"So, Matt...what's up?" he asked, scratching the back of his head.

"I, um, I was kind of hoping I could crash here tonight," Matt asked, looking around at the sky, trying to stop himself from staring at an almost naked Mello.

"Sure, just don't make a lot of noise okay? My dad's up early tomorrow"

Matt was a little started at Mello's bluntness. He's asked no questions about why Matt wanted to stay, nor had he hesitated in allowing him too. '_But...why?' _Matt wondered....

Walking as quietly as he could, Matt finally reached Mello's room. It was strangely empty, with only a small, single bed and a stereo player occupying the room.

"I only have one bed, so we'll have to share, that okay?" Mello asked, oblivious to the fact that Matt was blushing so much he resembled a tomato.

Not daring to get undressed himself, Matt climbed into the bed, next to Mello, fully clothed. He was close enough to Mello to smell his breath...chocolate. Gulping, Matt leaned in closer._ Mello had taken him in, AND they were sharing a bed. There was also the fact Mello had stood up for Matt that time in school, so, there was a chance he liked Matt, right?_ Leaning in closer, Matt placed his lips onto Mello's.

"What the fuck are you doing!?" Mello shouted, pushing Matt away from him so hard that Matt fell onto the floor.

"I...I...I'm sorry!" he stuttered, "I just thought....I should go."

Racing out of the room, full of embarrassment, Matt ran as far as he could, not looking back. _'How could he have been so stupid!'_

Now, Matt really was stuck. He couldn't go home, probably ever, and he was too worried about what his friends would say to risk going there. As he felt his tears welling up for what seemed like the thousandth time, he was shocked to hear a soft, quiet voice behind him-

"Hey," he said, "Do you need some help?"


	2. Chapter 2 Welcome to the team, kid!

"Hey", he said, "Do you need some help?"

Matt looked up to where the voice was coming from, and there, coming out from the shadows was the most beautiful boy he had ever seen. Matt looked the boy up and down, examining every angle of his body. He was thin, almost unhealthily so, yet Matt couldn't believe how unbelievably sexy that was. Although it was night, the boys skin was so pale it almost illuminated the darkness surrounding them, and together with his exquisite bone structure, Matt couldn't help but think of him as a porcelain doll. Perfectly crafted. Beautiful. Delicate. Matt felt sick, his stomach getting warmer and warmer as the boy walked closer and closer to him, and knelt down beside him. He was so close that Matt could feel his warm breathe over his face. At first there was the overwhelming smell of tea, but, if you lingered, you almost taste the sweetness of it, and it was oh so inviting. His eyes, in contrast with his porcelain skin, were dark and mesmerising, and Matt found himself lost in them for what seemed like an eternity, when the boy spoke again...

"Hello? Can you hear me?" he said softly to Matt as he put his hands on his shoulders.

"Jeez, you're freezing!" he said, shocked at the coldness of Matts skin. Not that Matt felt cold. In fact, he hadn't felt this warm in all of his life.

"Oh, am I?" Matt replied, finally disconnecting with those beautiful dark eyes. "I don't feel it..."

"So what're you doing sitting on the street at 3 am anyway?" the stranger asked, leaning forward with his back arched, his hands placed loosely on his knees. "It's a dangerous place you know, especially with someone as pretty as you!"

Matt turned around, shocked by the bluntness of the compliment he has just received. He'd never had a compliment before, not one that like anyway, and he had no idea how to respond.

"Um, ha, erm, thanks!" seemed appropriate, after all, this was a stranger he was talking to, even if he was stunningly beautiful.

"I've got nowhere to go, I've had an argument with my parents, and, well, I can't go back there, not ever"

_Why was he being so honest to this stranger? Was it not dangerous to tell him that he was, effectively, all alone?_ Matt didn't think so. _How could someone so beautiful be bad? No, it simply wasn't possible!_

"Ah, I'm sorry to hear that" said the boy, although it didn't sound like he was being at all sincere. In fact, Matt was almost sure he'd seen the boy smirk when he'd told him he had nowhere to go. "You don't have any friends you could stay? A boyfriend maybe?"

Matt jumped back. "How did you know I was gay?!" he asked, genuinely shocked that the stranger he had known for around 10 minutes had guessed.

"Well, as soon as you saw me you looked at me kind of funny" he responded. "Not in a bad way! I mean, I know what that look means, I've seen it often enough. You want me. Bad. But that's okay, you're cute, but you should know, I have a boyfriend, and he really wouldn't be happy if I fucked you."

The confidence in the stranger was something to be marvelled at. He had guessed Matt was gay, and without hesitation had admitted he was too. If it wasn't for his beauty, and the innocent, pure look he had, the confidence could easily have come off as arrogance, but instead, it was alluring, and made Matt even more attracted to him.

"I'm just going to..." he said, but allowed his voice to trail off as he leaned forward and placed his lips onto Matt's. Matt opened his mouth in shock, only for it to be invaded by the strangers tongue. Matt had kissed people before, of course he had, – drunken kisses at parties, where you kissed purely for the sake of kissing, so you could tell people the next day, but this kiss, this kiss with someone he had just met, was something else entirely. As the stranger skilfully massaged his tongue around Matt's, and rubbed it along the roof of his mouth, Matt let out a small groan, before the cold hit his lips as the boy moved away, a small trail of saliva stretching between both there lips, finally breaking as the stranger sat back into his kneeling position.

"Wow", he said, "So you're cute, and a good kisser. Interesting......"

"Don't you have a boyfriend?" Matt asked, pretending not to have been mesmerised by the best kiss he had ever had.

"Yeah, but I just wanted to check something out. So, you're pretty much homeless now, right? And gay, not too mention cute..."

"Uh, yeah, I guess I am! D'you know any hostels I can stay in?" Matt asked innocently, not knowing the somewhat perverted plan the stranger had had since the moment he'd seen Matt sitting alone in the street.

"Oh no way, there's no way I can let a hottie like you sleep in a hostel, it's not safe! You can come stay at mine, we have a few lodgers there. But, there's something I haven't told you about me..."

"Like your name! Hahaha" Matt laughed nervously.

"Oh, right, yeah! You can call me L. And, the thing is, in my line of work.....I don't know how to explain this, but erm, I sell....well, I sell myself" said L. He looked down at the floor, pretending to be ashamed at the job he loved.

Matt tried not to act surprised, but the look on his face was pure shock. Not that he was completely surprised. Not really. This guy, this mysterious "L", had come up to him in the middle of the street, and kissed him. He was clearly promiscuous. On any other day, Matt would have been repulsed, the idea of selling yourself for sex disgusted him, but today he was a different person. A new person. A better person. He'd come out to his parents and been abandoned. Being the nice guy he usually was hadn't paid off, and now he felt it was time to change. It was time for an adventure.

"L..." He said, "Count me in". Slightly shaking from the adrenaline running through his veins, Matt had just made the biggest decision he had ever made, and yet he knew he done the right thing.

…......

L's house wasn't a house at all really, it was more like a small bed and breakfast, with 8 bedrooms, each inhabited by a boy, with one spare for Matt. There was a dining room, a lounge, a large kitchen, and to Matts joy, a games room. The house was empty now though, as L had given them all the "night off". The train journey home had been where Matt had learnt everything he needed to know about L's small "business", and he'd learnt more about the mysterious boy too. L had become a rent boy to pay his way through college, because the exam board had refused to accept that he didn't cheat after he got full marks on all of his tests, and so had stopped him from getting any scholarships. It was then he met Light, another rent boy, and they had fallen in love, quit college and began working together, and that was how the business began. Matt had also been told what he was going to do, and it didn't sound half as scary as he thought it would!

"We're going to look after you, don't worry", L had told him, "We'll start you off easy, just oral sex first, and then slowly move onto the full blown stuff. I don't want to scare you off, not someone as cute as you! So they contact me or Light, and we'll see whoever we have free, and book them in, unless they specifically ask for someone. Then every morning, we'll tell you your timetable, okay?

_He makes it all seem so easy, and not dirty at all!_ Matt thought. He was unsurprisingly calm about the new career path he had taken, and also a little excited. He'd only ever kissed another boy before, and he couldn't wait to have sex!

With everyone still out, and L taking phone call after phone call, Matt headed to the games room. He'd been having withdrawal symptoms ever since he'd left his PSP at Mello's, and L had some surprisingly cool retro arcade games, and a pool table. With all of his concentration on the street fighter game he was playing, Matt didn't notice that someone had walked into the room, and was watching him closely. It wasn't until he felt a hot prickle on the back of his neck, and strong hands grab his hips from behind that he finally noticed.

"And who the hell are you, sexy?" Said the voice into his ear, before slowly entering his tongue into it, making Matt quiver from the moist object.

"I'm Ma-AAh!-t" He moaned, as the man moved his tongue faster in his ear. "I'm um, the mmmmm, the new gu-aaaah",

"Matt, hmmm, that's pretty, I'm Light", replied the man licking Matt's ear. Matt's eyes widened in horror. This was L's boyfriend, and he was licking his ear! L had been good to him, and Matt knew he couldn't sleep with his boyfriend, no matter how good his tongue felt.

"So Matt, you're the new guy huh? Yeah, L called about you" Light whispered into his ear "Told me we got a cute virgin on board, but I didn't think he meant this cute" he finished, as he gripped Matt's ass with his hand and squeezed hard.

"L...Light?" Matt quivered, "You're dating L, you shouldn't be doing this"

Light grinned slightly, and turned Matt around so they were facing each other, there noses almost touching because Light had pulled him in close.

"Don't fucking tell me what to do you little bitch" he said, as he pushed Matt onto the pool table, so he was on his back. "You're working for me now, and I think I Should test our my property before I rent it out to people, don't you agree?

Matt didn't have time to respond, as Light forced his tongue into his throat, almost making Matt gag. Light pushed his head down onto the table, placing his hand on Matt's throat, squeezing slightly as he explored the virgins mouth.

"God you taste good" Light moaned as he took off his shirt and pulled Matts trousers to his angles, leaving his boxers covering his member, although they were straining under the ever growing erection Matt had. Ligh'ts toned and ripped body made Matt's mouth water as he watched a bead of sweat flow down his tanned skin, past his six pack and onto the floor.

"Wow Matt, you're pretty big! Too bad they'll be no use for it here, I'm going to break you in. Nice and hard." Light teased, as he ripped off Matts boxers and let his own jeans and underwear drop to his ankles.

Placing both of his hands onto Matt's hips, Light flipped him over with ease, showing his hidden strength. Leaning over Matts back, Light put two fingers near his mouth. "Suck" he ordered. Matt looked the fingers, and, all rational thoughts leaving his head, he took them into his mouth, and soaked them with spit, until Light pulled them out. Matt could feel the moist fingers at his entrance, rubbing ever so slightly against it, making him quiver in anticipation. Light slowly pushed them in halfway first, and, when he heard Matt moan and grit his teeth, he smiled and forced them in all the way, and began to push and pull them in and out, slowly widening his hole.

"Fuck Matt, you're so tight"

Light went faster and faster until he noticed the pool cues hanging up on the wall. Reaching over, he quietly took one down twirled it in his hands, getting excited about what was to come. He pulled his fingers hard, making Matt wince as they left his entrance, and lifted him back onto the pool table, onto his back, so he was facing Light. He spread Matt's legs apart in a quick motion, and leaned forward to kiss him again.

"I wont lie Matt, this is going to hurt, but you'll love it". And with that, Light placed the thickest end of the cue at Matt's entrance, and pushed in, harder and harder as more and more of the large stick disappeared into his body. However, Light knew exactly when to stop before he caused any damage, and began thrusting in and out, as hard as he could.

"AHHHHH" Matt screamed, but his screams became weaker and weaker as Light placed one hand on his throat, while using the other to control the cue. However, the more Light pumped into Matt, the less and less he began to scream, and eventually he began to moan, and beg for it.

"Ah, *pant* Light, yeah, that feels so good, mmmmm, I..I....I want your cock in me!" He moaned, loving the wooden pole slamming into him, the pain making him feel more alive than he ever had before.

Light didn't have to be asked twice. Without mercy, he ripped out the pool cue, and placed his long, throbbing member onto Matt's entrance. It still felt tight, and Light knew this would be the best fuck he'd ever had. He'd never taken a virgin before. Matt could feel the heat from Light's penis, and his whole being craved it, he was desperate to have it in him. And he didn't have to wait. Light spit onto Matt's hole and shoved his member inside, the warmness of Matt covering it completely, and he began to thrust in and out, getting harder and faster every time.

"You like that, you little whore? Light asked, as sweat dripped from his forehead and onto Matt's chest. Instinctively, Matt wiped it up with his fingers and tasted it. _Mmm sweet,_ he thought. Light was pounding him as hard as could now, and hearing Matt's soft moans turned him on so much. The pool table began to wobble, and eventually the legs collapsed under the strain of the hard fuck, causing Light to fall on top of Matt who hit the floor on his back. The force had pushed Light's member deeper into Matt, and had made him cum inside his hole.

"FUUUUUCK!" he moaned, as he slowly slid out his penis and put his clothes back on, looking down at Matt, covered in his own cum, with Light's starting to dribble out of his ass, who was in such ecstasy that he couldn't move.

"Mmmmfff, wow", was all that he managed to say in between his breaths.

"Welcome to the team, kid!" Light whispered as he knelt down and kissed Matt's forehead before leaving the room.

Thankyou for your reviews! I reread and it did sound rushed! Is this one better? I really value you opinions guys! xx


	3. Chapter 3 A New Life

Matt couldn't sleep. He was far too sore for that. His now reddish eyes stung as the morning sunshine penetrated his room. It was smaller than the one he'd had at home, but not much. The only thing that Matt could really complain about was how bare it was. The walls were shockingly white, like they had just been painted the day before. Matt figured that they probably had been, as there were spots of red scattered about, most likely the colour the former occupant of the room had painted it. If he was allowed, he thought, he'd probably paint it red again, make it feel a little more like home.

Home.

This was his home now, and as much as Matt missed his old one, he knew he could never go back. His parents had abandoned him, and as much as it hurt him, he would never trust them again. It'd only been 18 hours since he'd met L and come here, but Matt already missed them. He missed the life he'd had. His friends, his school, even homework, Taking a deep sigh Matt pushed the duvet up to his chin, not wanting to feel the cold that surrounded him. L was really his only friend now, and Matt had already betrayed him. He'd slept with his boyfriend, and Matt was disgusted with himself. He felt like a dirty whore. This was definitely the worst thing he had ever done. L had invited him into his home when he had nowhere to go, had trusted him enough to tell him what he did for a living, and had even offered Matt a job, a way out of the situation he had gotten himself into. A single tear ran does Matt's cheek and onto the plain white duvet, and, wincing in pain, he turned onto his side and closed his eyes, blocking the harsh light from his sensitive eyes. Feeling them become heavier and heavier, Matt allowed the temptation of sleep to take him over.

…....................

It was dark again when Matt finally opened his eyes, the harsh sunlight long since disappeared from his room. He'd slept all day, and no one had come in to wake him up. Matt thought it was a little strange, but he'd figured that L had probably told everyone to let him rest. He was less sore now, but the guilt he felt inside was still immense. Matt realised that, in order to make himself feel less down, he'd have to come clean to L, and just hope that he could be forgiven. It didn't matter to him that he could, and probably would, be kicked out. All that mattered to Matt was that he felt better, he felt more like his old self, and less like a little whore.

Taking a deep breath, Matt climbed out of bed and walked into the hallway. The walls, much like his bedroom, were also a bright white. Matt thought that this was probably so that if the police ever came to investigate, all the boys there could clear our and it wouldn't be obvious what was going on. Walking past a few doors to get to the stairs, Matt was curious as to what was happening behind each one.

_Were people "working" right now?_

_Were they just like him? _

_Could he become friends with them?_

Matt stopped still when he heard a strange noise coming from behind one of the white doors. It was a strange, quiet noise that seemed somewhat familiar. Going closer to the noise, Matt pressed his ear onto the door. Inside, someone was....gagging! Matt stepped back in shock and had to put his hand onto his mouth to stifle the gasp that escaped. As much as he had wanted to believe L, something in his mind had told him that it was all a lie, that there was no way someone as young as beautiful as L could ever run something so....so dirty, but now, it was undeniable. Pressing his ear to the door once again, the moans of an old man echoed the room, begging whoever had gagged to keep going. Matt kept listening as the moans became louder. Obviously he had obeyed the older man and had continued to perform his sexual act on him. Matt's breathing became quicker and more shallow as his underwear began to feel tighter and tighter as his bulge got bigger and bigger, causing the elastic in his boxers to strain.

It wasn't until Matt's black boxers were starting to feel very wet that he realised he should move away from the door. The last thing he wanted was to be known as the guy that listened to other people working. Moving away as quietly as he could, Matt reached into his pants and pulled his now very hard penis up against his stomach, closing the elastic onto it, so that his bulge would not be obvious to anyone that was currently downstairs.

Walking into the lounge, Matt was shocked to see a small figure huddled on the ground, playing with building blocks. He was almost as thin as L, but was slightly shorter. His strikingly white hair was the same shade as his shirt and trousers. However, it was none of these things that shocked Matt the most. It was the fact that he looked so young. Matt thought that he must have been around 14, if not younger, and the fact that he was playing with building blocks made him seem so naïve and innocent. His stomach felt like it turning inside out when Matt realised that this small boy worked here. It made him feel sick to think that some old pervert was paying to have sex with someone so young and pure looking. In fact, that was probably why he was chosen to work here, he was a paedophiles wet dream. All Matt wanted to do was to pick him up and take him away from this place, somewhere where he could just be a kid. Holding back, Matt walked up to him and sat down, crossing his legs.

"Um, hi!," he said, picking up a block and placing it on top of the tower the white haired boy had built, causing it to tumble down.

"Gee, clumsy much?," the boy replied, his voice deeper than Matt had imagined, "It took me ages to build that! Wait, you're Matt, right?"

Slightly taken aback that the boy appeared to know his name, Matt could only reply with a "Yes", before asking, "So, you work here too?"

"Yep!" the boy replied,seemingly proud of the fact that he worked as a rent boy, "I've been here for almost a year now! I've gotta say, you're cuter than imagined, I've never really been a fan of redheads, but with you, it just totally works!"

The compliment made Matt turn a bright shade of pink. He was surprised that someone as young as the boy was so forward ad outgoing, and, apart from his sitting position and the fact he was playing with toys meant for children, he seemed to actually be a very mature person. Trying hard not to show a smile that was beginning to form on his face, Matt changed the subject to back onto the boy.

"So, you seem to know my name, what's yours?" he asked, "And, how old are you?" Matt wasn't usually so nosey, but he thought since the boy was forward, that he could be too.

"Well, L came round to us all and told us that we ad to be nice to you and not scare you off like we did the last one, but I wouldn't worry about that, he was nowhere near as cute as you," the boy said while starting to rebuild his tower again. Matt noticed that every once in a while he's twist his fingers round one the curls in his hair, emphasizing the child-like quality he had.

"Oh, and I'm Near," he added in, finally looking up to Matt, a small, cheeky smile forming on his face, "and believe it or not, I'm actually 18"

"Really?" Matt asked, genuinely shocked. He didn't think Near would have any reason to lie, so chose to believe that he was much older than he looked.

"So, how d'you like it here?" Near asked, twirling a curl in his hair, "Have you met many people yet?"

"Um, well, I know L, but I guess that's pretty obvious," Matt said, letting out a small, nervous, laugh, "and there's you, and you seem pretty nice!

Matt looked down at the ground now, trying to hide the shame he felt before adding "And I met Light last night"

"Ah yes," Near said, sensing the guilt within Matt, "Don't worry, I know what he's like. I know what you have to go through when you first come here"

Near took his hand away from his hair and placed it gently onto Matt's shoulder. Matt felt the warmth from Near's hand spread over his body, and, although he hardly knew him at all, he leant in closer to the small boy and hugged him. It didn't feel strange or awkward to him, it was nice that he could have this contact, this friendly gesture, without it being sexual. Matt just hoped that Near felt the same.

"Matt, listen, don't worry about it okay? Light's a horrible person, he really is, and we all know it. Well, everyone apart from L." He said, trying to reassure Matt. Near knew how he was feeling, he'd felt it before, almost a year ago when Light had had sex with him. He knew the guilt you felt, the anger at yourself for betraying L, who had offered you a home.

"So, he, um, you know, does this with every new guy?" Matt asked. It was strange, but knowing that others had also betrayed L made him feel less guilty. It lifted the burden that was crushing him, knowing that probably everyone in the house had also committed the same crime as him.

"Pretty much, yeah. But, you can't tell L, okay? I heard a guy did a couple of years ago, and, well, L didn't believe him, so he got kicked out. He was homeless and had nowhere to go," Near warned, "and I really don't want to see that happen to you"

Matt wasn't sure what was worse, the fact that he was tempted to hide it all from L, like everyone had, or the fact that Light was getting away with being a horrible boyfriend. Either way, he decided then and there that, no matter how nice L had been to him, he had to look after himself. He couldn't end up homeless, and he couldn't go home. It was time he looked after himself, even if that did mean he became someone he wasn't proud of. For now anyway.

"So, you're on the timetable for tomorrow, have you seen it? Near asked, "but don't worry, it looks like L is starting you off easy!

Matt's stomach dived up and down, making him feel sick. _TOMORROW!, _he thought! It was almost midnight now, so it wouldn't be long until he started his life as an official rent boy. He wondered if L would come and talk to him first, reassure him, make him feel special like he did the night before. His nerves must have must showing, as Near said..

"Matt, as much as it's horrible, your worst time is always your first time, and you did that with Light last night, so the next time will be a breeze. I guess we owe Light that. He may be a complete wanker to L, but he makes your first job a lot less awkward. You're going to be fine"

"What was your first time like, if you don't mind me asking," Matt asked. He couldn't actually imagine Near having sex, he just looked to pure. In fact, he reminded him slightly of L.

"Well, my first time was a total blast, actually" Near laughed, as he told Matt all about it.

…............................................

"Near," said a soft voice, belonging to L, "this is Raye."

Striding towards Near was a tall man with broad shoulders and dark brown hair. He towered over both L and Near, and the striking contrast only made him look bigger. Taking Near's hand, he led him upstairs, apparently already knowing where to go. As he entered the room, he dragged Near in and pushed him onto the bed, making him groan as he his the duvet. Raye Flung his dark tench coat to the side, revealing a tight, black tee that hugged his figure. It was only now that Near could see the power of his body. His broad shoulders seemed to bugle and as lifted his arms over his head, taking off the tee, revealing his heavily worked out body. Every muscle seemed to have been worked to the limit. It reminded Near of Brad Pitt in Fight Club, but it looked like Raye was bigger.

"Strip," he ordered, and Near did as he was told. Near was very, very thin, so much so that the bottom of his rib cage was visible. However, on Near, it seemed to work. If he had been any bigger, he wouldn't have looked like the same person. It was this vulnerability that attracted Raye. He felt his briefs get tighter as his penis began to stretch, the thought of what he was going to do to this fragile body before him racing through his mind. Near was huddled over on the bed, staring at the raw power of Raye's body, his breathing irregular.

Raye pounced over to Near and softly pushed his head onto the pillows, and climbed on top of him. He began to kiss feverishly at Nears neck, so hard that it was already starting to bruise. Near, sensing that Raye liked pain, bit softly at his ear.

"Mmmph!" he moaned, as he took off his trousers and briefs, revealing his somewhat small penis. Near had to press his lips tightly together to stop himself from laughing. It wasn't the fact that his penis was small, it was the fact that Near finally understood why Raye had worked so hard on his body – to compensate for the size of his member.

Near slowly pushed Raye forward, off of him, and guided him onto his back. He placed his warm, moist tongue onto one of Raye's nipples, and as it hardened instantly, began licking at it like a dog, before slowly moving further and further down, until he reached Raye's shaft. Near could see Raye was nervous now, probably wondering if Near was going to comment on the small size. In fact, lying down, looking into Near's eyes, the dominance he had displayed before had completely disappeared. Now, he looked like a nervous virgin, almost scared of what Near was about to do

Smirking slightly, Near slowly stuck out his tongue and rubbed it on the very tip of Raye's shaft. He felt Raye quiver in pleasure, and Near loved it. He loved the power he now had over the strong, well built man. Teasing his more and more, Raye began to buck his hips, pushing his member deeper into Near's mouth. Near wrapped his lips around the shaft as Raye moved his hips up and down, stroking Near's cheek and he got faster.

"Gaah, you're so...ummmph....pretty," he gasped, "such a ...aaaaaah!..... beautiful boy"

Near moved faster and faster, making Raye moan and gasp, until he felt a sticky, hot liquid fill his mouth. Raye stopped pushing his hips into Near's mouth almost immediately, and turned a bright shade of red as he stood up and got dressed. Near swirled the liquid around his mouth, like mouthwash, before deciding it tasted too salty, and then spat it out onto the floor. He turned around to talk to Raye, to see if he wanted to wait for a few minutes before they had sex, since that was what he'd paid for, but it was too late, he had already gone. Near looked at the clock beside the bed, and realised it'd only taken him 7 minutes to make Raye cum. Feeling very proud of himself, Near got dressed and went to tell L he'd just satisfied his first customer, and that, if it was okay with L, he'd be here for a long time.

….................................................

"Hahaha! Well lets hope that I get a guy like that." Matt laughed. It was funny to think of Near like that. As someone who liked to have sex, who liked to be in control.

"Well," Near replied, "you can't have him, he asks specifically for me now. Speaking of, he usually comes around one in the morning, stops his girlfriend from asking questions."

"It doesn't bother you that he has a girlfriend?" Matt asked, "That you're helping him cheat on her?"

"Nah. The way is see it, is that she's not giving him all he needs. Without me keeping him satisfied, he would have dumped her ages ago. She keeps him happy emotionally, I keep him happy sexually"

"Well, that's a pretty good way too look at it," Matt replied, "I guess It helps you feel less guilty."

"So, Matt, I should go get some sleep. I've got a pretty busy day tomorrow, a lot of work!" Near said, yawning. Matt had forgotten that he'd slept in all day, while everyone else had been up, working hard. "You should get some sleep while you can, and don't be nervous okay? L would have given you someone easy to start off with. And you'll get to meet everyone else at breakfast."

Near knocked down his tower of blocks and left the lounge, leaving Matt alone, feeling more awake than ever. _Tomorrow, _he thought, _tomorrow I start my new life._

GUYS! I'm sorry I took so long! I've had total writers block and to be honest, i've been feeling really down lately. If i'm being honest, I think this chapter sucks. But let me know what you think okay! I really love your opinions.


	4. Chapter 4 A Strawberry Kiss

Matt couldn't just sit in the lounge, huddled on the huge red armchair all night. He needed something to occupy him – to keep his hands busy. Doing nothing was something that he just could not stand. He'd been this way since he was a child, always having to do something, always having to have something he could concentrate on. Of course his parents had immediately thought something was wrong with him, and had ordered the doctors and psychologists round, but they had all said the same thing – that he was a very intelligent young man, whose brain needed stimulation practically constantly. School was a bore to him. He understood the information that was being fed to him, but the problem was that he always wanted the classes to move forward faster, onto more complicated matters. But Matt's pace was too fast even for the teachers, and the more bored he became, the more Matt stopped listening, and the less he cared. It wasn't like he would fail his exams anyway. It was because of this constant need for entertainment, for stimulation, that Matt became interested in video games. Well, 'interested' was a huge understatement. 'Obsessed' seemed a much more fitting word. And it was true, Matt really was addicted to them. It didn't matter where he was, nor the kind of video game he played - as long as he was playing one, he was happy. So it really wasn't much of a surprise that, as soon as boredom hit, Matt headed straight for the games room.

The games room. The scene of the crime, committed by Light and himself.

_'No!'_ Matt thought, _'The crime committed by Light. The crime he commits everytime someone new starts. Near, myself, and from what Near told me, everyone else here, are just the victims of his sick, twisted little mind.'_

He walked in, and was shocked to see that the pool table he and Light had broken, was fixed. The legs that had collapsed underneath them seemed to have been replaced, and instantly Matt knew why. It was almost pathetic, he thought, how Light had replaced the legs within a day, worried L would ask questions about how it had happened. Heading straight for Space Invaders, Matt became lost in the game. It was strange, the effect they had on him. It was as if the world around him disappeared, and, all that existed was Matt and the game. Nothing else mattered. All he to do was win.

The night, judging by the sunlight creeping through the window, had now completely vanished, and it wasn't until the light shining shining on the arcade game blocked Matt's view that he gave up. It was almost 9 a.m now, and, now that he'd lost his concentration on the game, Matt could hear distant laughter that seemed to be coming from the kitchen. Matt had been here for almost 2 days now, and it was time he met everyone.

The kitchen itself was a bright, cheerful yellow, and the sweet aroma of pancakes slowly spread from the kitchen table. Around 9 people occupied the room, and when Matt wearily walked in, standing at the doorway, it took a few minutes before anyone noticed he was there. Taking a look around, Matt was surprised to see that, like him, most of the workers there seemed to be around 17. Near was huddled over the table, a toy robot in his hands, looking bored as a boy talked eagerly beside him. L was in the kitchen, talking to an old man, who Matt assumed was a customer, while Light had his arms around his hips, and was occasionally kissing L's neck, making him giggle and squirm. He was the first to notice Matt standing, rather awkwardly, at the doorway, and, instead of saying hello, he stared at Matt, looking into his eyes. When he was sure Matt was looking, he licked his lips seductively, making Matt feel sick. He'd accepted now, that Light was a horrible human being, but, the fact he taunted Matt while everyone was watching made Matt feel disgusted. Not wanting to be in the same room as him, Matt turned around, and had almost made it out of the room before L shouted -

"Matt! You're here!" before freeing himself from Light's grasp and going to Matt, guiding him to the table. "Have you met everyone yet? This is Near, Bullet, Ryan, Seth, Beyond, and the love of my life, Light"

"Nice to meet you," Light said, the sarcasm in his voice apparent to everyone in the room. Everyone, it seemed, excluding L.

"He's gorgeous, isn't he!?" L beamed, leaning back onto Light.

Looking at Near, Matt couldn't believe he was going to have to lie right to L's face. Near merely shrugged, telling Matt that they had all been there before. Putting on his best fake smile, Matt responded through gritted teeth, "Sure, he's handsome."

Taking another look around, it was clear that both L and Light had a 'type' they recruited. The boys were all blonde, young, and thin, and looked younger than they actually were. If Matt hadn't of joined up himself, he would have been horrified, and would have thought that they were being taken advantage of. But, after talking to Near, and realising that he loved his job, he knew this wasn't the case. Yet, there was one boy, sitting, just like L sat the night Matt met him. Actually, now Matt studied him closer, the resemblance was uncanny. The same, messy, wild black hair that actually suited the thin, defined jawline. The same white, soft, porcelain skin, and the same small, cute button nose. Hell, he was even as thin as L, and, if his top had been a clean, crisp white, instead of being stained red, then it would have been impossible to tell them apart. It must have been obvious that Matt was staring at L's doppelgänger, for Near nudged him and said-

"Jeez Matt, I know he's L's twin but you don't have to stare!" he giggled, sticking his tongue out at Matt, taking joy at the effect his comment had on the shade of pink on Matt's face. He was far to easily embarrassed.

Now aware that he was being spoken about, Beyond looked up, and it was only then that Matt could see the difference between him and L. His eyes. His eyes were redder than Matt's hair, and it was impossible not to feel drawn into them. They set him so far apart from L that, as long as you were staring into his eyes, you could forget they were twins. All there was, all that existed were those eyes, and, as long as they were looking at you, you. Just you and those eyes. Matt felt mesmerised, in a trance, just like he had been earlier when he was playing in the games room. He'd thought L was beautiful, but Beyond, well, he was beyond beautiful.

"Bored." Beyond said, not really talking to anyone. His voice was as soft as L's, but, there was something in that sweet, innocent tone that was different. It was tainted with disappointment, with fear, and with disgust. Though it sounded sweet, it was harrowing and cold, and, the warmth that spread from L's voice was replaced with a chill that swept over Matt's body. Yet Matt didn't mind. The dark aura enticed him, and it was oh so tempting to fall into it. Matt felt he could stare into Beyond's eyes, be surrounded by his darkness forever, but, it wasn't meant to be. L had interrupted it, telling everyone their shifts for the day.

"Ok, so Near you have Raye again, and then another intercourse this afternoon. A new customer, so I'm trusting you to keep him with us for a long time, okay? And Matt. Are you okay? Nervous?"

Matt hated the fact L had addressed him in front of everyone. He hadn't spoken to anyone, apart from Near, and now, as they were all staring at him, Matt felt very concious that they were talking about sex. Although he was no longer a virgin, sex was still very much a taboo subject. Well, talking about it was anyway. Mustering up all the confidence he had, Matt was able to smile at L, which made the other boys there giggle. Understanding that Matt was clearly nervous, L walked over to Matt and knelt beside him, putting his hands on Matt's thighs reassuringly.

"Matt, are you sure you want to do this? You can leave right now, just say the word." He said quietly, so only Matt could hear. Matt responded by simply shaking his head, a nervous smile sprawled across his face.

"Okay, well, I've given you Soichiro today. He's a very close friend of Light's, and, although I've never met him personally, I trust that Light wouldn't give you someone who would expect to much of you, okay?"

Matt merely nodded, the fear in his eyes unbelievably obvious to everyone. Everyone, it seemed, besides L, as he simply patted Matt's thigh and went back to talking to the old man that, until now, Matt had completely forgotten about. If he was nervous before, now, he was terrified. Light had recommended someone, especially for him? Although he had met Light but once, Matt was fairly sure he could connote the type of person he was. And anyone that was friends with him, had to be bad news.

And Beyond," L continued, "you've got Hideki, okay?

As soon as L had asked, tension filled the room. Although Matt didn't know why, he could see it on the faces of the boys. They seemed nervous, anxious, and on edge. Turning to face Near, Matt was surprised that even he, the boy who had before seemed so confident and playful, was now looking at the ground, avoiding eye contact with anyone in the room. It was as if a black mist had crept into the room and sucked out the joy from each and every living soul, leaving behind only fear and darkness. Yet, although all those around him seemed uncomfortable, Matt felt enticed. The darkness had a new, sweet taste to it, and Matt couldn't get enough.

Looking into L's eyes. Beyond twisted a table knife between his fingers, licking the jam that surrounded his lips.

"No," he said, a small, crooked smile forming on his face, "I don't fuck old perverts."

Sighing slightly, L was about to argue back, before Light stepped responded harshly, "You'll fuck who we tell you to, whore."

Near looked at Beyond, waiting for his reaction. His breathing was unsteady, and, although it seemed he was doing it subconsciously, it seemed as though he was leaning away from him, expecting him to blow. However, Beyond's smile only grew larger, making him look slightly insane. He continued to twist the knife, passing it through his fingers, looking directly at Light, his eyes redder than before.

"Wrong," He said, no anger or frustration in his voice. Matt was impressed that he was standing up to Light, knowing that not one other person in the room would have been so brave. Although they had just met, Matt felt a strong warmth towards Beyond, and, at that precise moment, wanted nothing more than to be consumed by his darkness.

"I don't take orders from you. I never will. I will fuck whoever I so wish, and there is nothing you can do to stop me." He taunted, before slamming the knife down into the table, making it stand up straight. Standing up, Matt and Beyond's eyes met, and Beyond smiled once more. Leaning over towards him, he put both of his hands on Matt's cheeks, and pulled him in closer. Matt's Lips trembled slightly as Beyond made contact. His lips were icy cold, but felt soothing as they glided over Matt's bottom lip. Feeling a shiver overtake his whole body, Matt began to pull away, but Beyond, sensing this, bit down on Matt's lip, causing it to stretch as the distance between them grew deeper. When he was set free, a spot of blood appeared, and began to slowly move it's way towards Matt's chin, until Beyond leant forward once more and licked it off him. Starting from his chin, Beyond moved his tongue upwards, until he reached the source of blood, and swallowed.

"See?" he said, looking at Light, clearly proud of his act of defiance, and of the look of pure anger now apparent on his face. Picking up the knife from the table, Beyond walked out of the room, leaving Matt red faced, and with the lingering taste of strawberry jam.

…....................................................................................................

Matt paced up and down his room, his nerves beginning to get the better of him. Although he would never admit it to Near, or anyone else that worked with him, having sex for money still seemed like something Matt could never accept. Yet, it still seemed like his only option, and, regardless of how much Matt thought, he still could not see another way he would be able to survive. The fact that his first customer was to be "a close friend of Light's" certainly didn't help Matt's nerves. Although he had been told that Light was a bad person, to pretty everyone, he couldn't help feel that Light was somehow targeting him solely. But, there was something else on Matt's mind. Something that had been on his mind since breakfast.

Beyond.

His bottom lip was sore from where Beyond had bitten him, but that was something Matt was grateful for. The small pain he felt was a soothing reminder that it had happened, that he hadn't just dreamt it. Feeling slightly giddy, Matt sat down on his bed, waiting for a man to walk through. Hearing footsteps getting closer and closer, Matt braced himself.

This was it.

This was the moment he became someone he had never thought he would become.

The door opened, slowly at first, and remained half way open, blocking Matt's view of the outside. He could hear whispering, but it was too quiet for him to understand. Shivering slightly, Matt leaned over to get a better look, but, as he did, in walked Light, followed by a man Matt could only assume was Soichiro. He was older than Matt had imagined. Much older. His wrinkles were very apparent, and his thick, black moustache made him look stern and worn. He was very heavily built, and Matt could see that he probably was very attractive when he was younger. Yet, years of stress had ravaged him, leaving behind the ugliness within the beauty that had been worn away. Examining Matt, he took off his glasses, and smiled. Matt could feel him looking towards him, examining his body. Knowing full well what Soichiro was thinking, Matt felt felt sick. Turning to Light, Matt could see him smirking, laughing inside about what Matt was going to have to do. Matt had the urge to cause him as much pain as possible, although he knew he never would. Matt just wasn't a fighter. He'd never been able to stick up for himself.

"Matt," he sniggered, "this is Soichiro."

"Hi." Matt responded, looking at the ground, his eyes feeling slightly watery. He couldn't bare to look at Light. He felt humiliated, like a puppet that Light, and only Light, controlled.

"Impressive." Soichiro grumbled, in a deep, mature voice. "Leave us, Light, Matt and I are going to have some fun."

Light walked out and closed the door, leaving only Matt and Soichiro in the room. Walking with an exaggerated confidence, Soichiro stormed over to Matt and sat beside him, putting his hand on Matt's thigh, and began to rub up and down, hard.

"I, I'm, s..s. sorry," Matt stumbled, "I 't think I can do this."

Trying to stand up, Matt was pushed down by the hand on his thigh. His breathing became shallow and, shaking uncontrollably, his head hit the pillow hard. Soichiro climbed on top of him, his knees placed on either side of Matt's hips, blocking him from moving. He put his hand on Matt's face, and stroked him gently, before yanking on his hair, making Matt gasp. His mouth now open, Soichiro took this opportunity to shove his tongue in, and explore Matt. Matt could taste the bitter, stale breath from Soichiro, and, because of this and of the force in which the tongue intruding his mouth was moving, he gagged.

"You know what you are, don't you?" Soichiro hissed in Matt's ear, "A little slut. And you no what I do to sluts? I fuck them. Hard."

"No!" Matt pleaded, "Please, get off me, please!"

Taking off his shirt, Soichiro revealed his body. It was broad and tanned, but, the muscles he had once possessed had faded, and now, his body was sagging, making him look more fat that muscley.

"HELP!" Matt screamed, "SOMEBODY!"

Soichiro began to ravage Matt's body, pulling his trousers down and revealing Matt's red boxer shorts. Matt tried to squirm, but it was no use. Soichiro's powerful body had him trapped. Feeling his hope leave him, Matt squeezed his eyes shut, imagining he was somewhere else. Yet, before Soichiro could take off Matt's boxers, the door burst open, and Matt opened his eyes, hoping it was someone who would help him. Beyond ran over and jumped onto Soichiro's back, and, while wrapping his legs around him, bit down hard on his ear, making Soichiro scream.

"AAAAHH!" He yelled, stumbling backwards until he hit a wall, Beyond crashing into it. Spitting out the piece if ear he had bitten off, Beyond ran a Soichiro, pushing him to the floor, before repeatedly punching him in the face, his knuckles getting sore as they pounded into Soichiro's eyes. Mustering up all of the strength he had, Soichiro kicked Beyond off of him, and, getting up at a fast speed, began to kick him in his stomach, making Beyond grunt and moan.

"GET OFF OF HIM!!!" Matt screamed, making Soichiro stop.

Breathing heavily, Soichiro looked at Matt, and then back down at Beyond, and stormed out if the room, leaving the two boys panting heavily. Beyond sat up and leant against the wall, trying to catch his breath. Going over to help him, Matt, sat beside him.

"Thankyou," He said, "I didn't think anyone would hear me"

"Are you okay?" Beyond asked, putting his arm around Matt. Matt smiled at the gesture, the feeling of warmth beginning to return.

"I am now." He smiled, resting his head on Beyond's shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5 Escape

Whether it was the fact someone had finally shown him affection, or whether he actually had feelings for Beyond, Matt didn't know.

Nor did he care.

All he knew that was right now he had never felt so safe or warm. Never felt so complete and whole and contempt. The steady, rhythmic beating of Beyond's heart against Matt's face felt strangely soothing, and quenched any doubts or fears that seemed so surface. Moving his head slightly to look up at Beyond, Matt could see that his eyes were closed, and it seemed almost as though he was asleep. Unsure if he should try to wake him or not, Matt only continued to stare, admiring the innocent beauty that was holding him. The silence between them, however, was broken when Beyond spoke, without opening his eyes -

"What're you staring at?"

A little startled, Matt responded, "I was staring at you..... but how did you know?"

"I can feel you looking at me," Beyond said, "do I have something on my face?"

Matt laughed. There was something almost child like in Beyond, mixed in with a sinister under level. Slightly opening one eye, Beyond softly stroked Matt's cheek with the back of his fingers.

"We have to get you out of here," he whispered, "this is no place for you."

Sitting up, looking directly at Beyond, Matt felt his stomach do somersaults. It felt as though someone was punching him from the inside, and it made him sick.

"I'll go if you come with me." he said, shocked at his own bluntness. He didn't care how it seemed though. He didn't care that he has known Beyond for such a short amount if time. He was mesmerised and spellbound by the dark essence before him and all he wanted was to be surrounded by it forever.

"You don't want someone like me," Beyond replied with a hint of melancholy, "everyone around me dies"

Shocked by his sudden revelation, Matt wanted to know exactly what Beyond meant, but, seeing the hurt in his eyes made him think it was a subject he shouldn't pursue.

"Beyond, I can honestly tell you I have never felt this way about anyone ever before. I don't know what it is, but there is something deep down inside of me that needs you, and God help me I can't live without you." He said, almost positive his declaration of love had come on too strong. Not that a single word was a lie, however.

"Do you honestly think Light will just let you get away with what we did to Soichiro?" He asked, holding onto Matt's shoulders, shaking him so as to enforce what he was saying.

"No he wont. Light is not a nice man. He somehow has my brother fooled, but not me. And not anyone else either. He'll beat you to within an inch of your life, and make you beg for forgiveness. And that's if you're lucky. Normally, I wouldn't care, but, Matt, there is something special about you. A spark. Something that tells me you have hope. And I can't see that spar disappear. I can't see that monster take it away from you. I wont. You can't stay here. You think this is all Light has? This house full of young boys being fucked my dirty old men? No. No this is just one of his businesses. Light has connections and money coming in from tens of places, maybe more. He has connections and he is into some deep shit. He's a gangster, Matt, and if you don't get out of this now you'll only be dragged deeper in. I can't see you become corrupt. Because you will. That's what this world does to you. So please, you have to go. Now."

Matt was speechless. He could hardly believe this was true. Yes, Light was a bad man, and yes, he had taken advantage of Matt when he was scared and vulnerable, but he has no idea Light was _this_ bad.

Beyond was right, he did have to leave.

But he wouldn't leave alone.

"Okay Beyond, I'll go, but only if you come with me," He said, hoping Beyond would accept.

Leaning forward, Beyond started to kiss Matt's forehead and moved onto his cheeks, mumbling in between - "God I want you, you have no idea, but I can't. L is here. And I have to stay for him. He's my brother and I can't let anything happen to him."

"I'm sorry." He said, before kissing Matt on the lips. A tear ran down Matt's cheek and hit the carpet, leaving a tiny smudge on the carpet.

"Pack your bags, you're leaving tonight." Beyond whispered in Matt's ear, before striding out and closing the door, leaving Matt sitting alone in his room, hurting inside, knowing he would never get to experience life with the boy he loved.

…..........................................................................................

A few hours had passed, and Matt, alerted by the passing time only by the setting sun, finally stood up and walked to the bathroom. He was surprised Light hadn't come to find him yet, but he was glad he hadn't. Looking into the mirror, his red, stained eyes had become sore and puffy from crying, and not even the splash of water hitting his face seemed to help. Packing was easier that he had though, seeing as that he actually didn't really have anything to pack. Just a few shirts Near had let him have, and a toothbrush. He was sure Beyond would be coming to get him soon, but he wanted to say goodbye to someone first.

As he got closer to the door, he heard strange noises, and slowed down his face. The closer he got, the more the sounds became clearer, and they made Matt smile. Near was in his element, and it seemed he was loving every minute. Not wanting to head back and risk missing him, Matt chose instead to stand by the door, even if it did mean he had to listen in....

"Oh god, yeah..... FUCK that feels so good," said a somewhat high, feminine voice, a voice that could belong only to Near, "harder..harder....fuck me harder dammit!" He demanded, his head banging against the wall.

The large, hairy figure on top of him only grunted occasionally as his penis pumped harder and harder into Near's surprisingly tight ass. The sweat from his face dripped onto Near's, and every so often Near would lick his lips and taste the salty fluid.

"Hit me," he begged, "do it, hit me now"

The grunting man on top of him complied and struck the blonde boy across his face hard. A small trickle of blood dribbled onto his chin, and again Near licked it up. Now more excited than ever, he slowly pushed back on the hairy stomach and climbed on top, riding the shaft up and down. The man stood up while holding each of Near's ass cheeks with either hand, and began to push him up and down while Near's arms were wrapped around his neck. Feeling himself about to cum, he simply let go and watched as Near fell to his knees, and began to rub his erection until a hot, thick liquid squirted out onto Near's eagerly awaiting face.

Matt heard only a few shuffling noises and the man got dressed, and looked at the ground as he rushed out the room, leaving near alone in a tight pair of white boxers. Not feeling the need to knock, Matt walked in and sat down on the messy bed next to Near. Instinctively, Near put his arms around Matt and rested his chin upon the top of Matt's head.

"What's up babe, you look a little pre occupied?" he asked, clearly not embarrassed that Matt had heard everything.

It seemed almost impossible, but over the short time Matt had been living at L's house he and Near had become extremely close, and the bond between them was unbreakable.

"I'm leaving," Matt said abruptly, not wanting to lie to Near. He had far to much respect for him. "Tonight, actually. I couldn't do it. I was given my first and I blew it. Beyond had to come in and help me, and there was a fight, and now he says that Light will be after me. I have to leave, and I wanted to say goodbye."

"Oh...," said Near, clearly shocked, "I..I'm gonna miss you babe.."

Feeling the tears in his eyes began to fill, Matt pulled Near in closer for a hug. The warmth from Near's semi naked body was soothing, and it was hard to pull away, but the hug was interrupted by Beyond walking in and throwing Matt's back onto the bed, prompting them to part. However, taking a closer look at the bag, Matt noticed it was more full than when he had left it.

"Change of plan," Beyond said, "I'm coming with you. No time to explain, but we have to leave. Now."

Matt's face lit up, and he stood up and threw is arms around Beyond's neck, kissing him hard.

"You take good care of my boy, okay?" Near said to Beyond, giving Matt another hug. However it was hard for either of them to take Near seriously, as a strange white splodge was resting in his chin.

"Um..Near? You got a little erm.." Matt said, pointing at his own chin, trying to hide the smile on his face.

Near merely giggled and wiped it off with a finger, before putting the finger in his mouth and sucking it off.

"I'll call you when we're steady." Matt said before being led away by the hand by Beyond. He walked unbelievably fast, and before Matt knew it they were at the train station before Beyond stopped and allowed them to catch their breaths.

"So, not that i'm not thrilled, but why the change of heart?" Matt asked. He'd been dying to ask since they had left the house, but felt that it was somehow dangerous if they stopped for even a second.

"Soichiro told Light everything, including the fact that I was the one who stopped him raping you. L overheard them talking, and Light was going to send out some of his gang members to get me. He gave us some money to leave. I wanted him to come too but he's stubborn and it seems that it doesn't care whether or not his boyfriend is a murderer. He says he loves him and that's that."

As absurd as it sounded, Matt could relate with how L felt. If Beyond was to do terrible, unspeakable things, Matt was sure he would still love him. Not that he would tell any of this to Beyond. He knew that he hated the power Light had over L, and he didn't want to justify it to him. Taking out a smaller, brown bag from the bag Matt had originally packed, Beyond took out a large pile of money and handed it to the cashier, in return to for two tickets.

"Where are we going?" Matt asked?

"I don't know yet." Was the short response he got.

….....................................................................................................................................

Opening the door to the small motel room, Matt was impressed with the quality of the room for the price they paid. Yes, it was small and the lights were dim, and cockroaches scuttled around in the bath, but it was better than the streets. Beyond put the bag down and sighed, lying down on the bed. Now he could relax. They were hours away from Light, and as long as they didn't stay still for too long, they could avoid him and his men. He called Matt over and began to softly kiss him, slowly unbuttoning his shirt, revealing a toned chest. It had been a long, long time since Beyond had felt attracted to anyone, never mind feel emotionally connected. But, with Matt, that had changed. There was something about this young, sweet boy that Beyond felt safe with. He felt like his old self, before he had felt cold and empty. Being with Matt changed that, and he realised he was stupid to have thought he could have sent Matt to safety and have not gone with him.

They were both naked now, and the heating in the room had made them both hot sticky, so that their skin stuck together and made moving difficult. The kisses were slow and passionate, the entwining tongues desperate to explore each other. Beyond was experienced in sex, but never before had he experienced this. His body longed for Matt, it ached at the very thought of him. His penis was as hard as possible and was sticking, rather awkwardly, into Matt's stomach. He didn't want to push Matt into having sex, especially after what had happened between him and Soichiro, so shifted the angle at which he was lying. Matt, however, seemed to have his own ideas, and, taking charge, began to kiss Beyond's chest lower and lower until he reached his penis. The soft, warm lips wrapped tightly around his shaft made Beyond moan loudly.

Usually, around now, the sadism that engulfed Beyond would completely take over, and he would be violently fucking whoever he was with, drenched in blood. But with Matt, he felt...different. The thought of causing Matt pain made him nauseous. Instead, he felt himself longing to feel the pain he usually caused.

"Fuck me Matt......"

Matt, shocked at the request, froze for what seemed like a few minutes, before lifting Beyond's legs upon his shoulders. He had never done this before, and was clearly nervous. Placing his hard penis at Beyond's entrance, he look down at him to make sure he wasn't forgetting anything.

"I'm a little nervous.." He admitted, biting his lower lip.

"Well, you did forget the lube," Beyond smirked, "but it should be fun without it anyway. Go ahead..."

Not needing to be told twice, Matt thrust his penis into Beyond's tight hole. It was a struggle to get in at first, but once the tip had entered the warm inside of Beyond, the remainder of the penis quickly followed. The sheer pleasure made Matt quiver and it took him a few seconds before he felt able to began to thrust in and out, each push shooting pleasure through his whole body. Beyond, who had his mouth shut tight, simply clenched his fists each time the penis intruded his body, the sharp, shooting pains a new experience for him.

"_So this is what everyone else felt when I've fucked them.."._He thought, the pain becoming less and less unbearable. Yet, the more his body became accustom tothe large, throbbing cock pounding into him, the less intense the sex became for him. He wanted to feel the pain. For Matt. He felt as though, feeling pain proved his love for him.

"_Huh, who knew I was such a sadist...."_

A few spots of sweat dropped from Matt's forehead onto the Beyond's belly button, and, with one final push into Beyond, he came into his ass. Exhausted, Matt fell onto Beyond, his penis still in his ass. For the first time in his life, Beyond felt complete. Allowing himself to feel pain had finally made him feel satisfied. Smiling to himself, he kissed the top of Matt's head and stroked his damp, red hair.

"That was...perfect," he whispered, "I love you"

"I love you too B...but, I'm really sorry...," Matt said, his voice higher than normal. Explaining to Beyond that he had made his ass bleed while fucking him was embarrassing, and he was unsure of how Beyond would react. He was very surprised when beyond merely smiled at him, kissed him once in the lips and said -

"Matt, if you asked me to, I'd bleed myself dry for you."

Matt felt his eyes well up, and he had to fight to stop himself crying and becoming an emotional wreck. Lying down next to Beyond Matt whispered, "Next time I'll be better. That was only my first time topping"

Beyond, who had thought Matt was a virgin, was now very curious as to who had topped for Matt before. It didn't really bother him much, but he felt it would have made it more special if he was Matt's first everything. But, it didn't matter. He was with Matt now, and there was no way he was going to let his curiosity spoil it.

To be continued..........................

GUYS. Omg. I am sorry it has been SO LONG. Shit happens. Writers block. I think the next chapter will be the last one. This probably doesnt even fit in with the first four chapters..i don't know. Let me know what you think!


End file.
